Hunger
by Grasswing of Wingclan
Summary: Beepaw doesn't know how he can survive now. Sappaw is dead and Owlclan is slowly dying. Can they survive or will Owlclan be destroyed? Dimclan challenge-Hunger. I SUGGEST READING THIS AFTER READING THE BAD RABBIT. FEATURES THE SAME CHARACTERS AND CONTINUATION OF IT.


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another Dimclan challenge! For this challenge, we were given a word and I got Hunger. So I will be using the characters from 'The Bad Rabbit' because they fit well with the word and I want to write about them still. I suggest you read The Bad Rabbit first to understand what is going on in this. Enjoy!**

Beepaw's eyelids flickered open, memories still fresh in his brain. No one else was in the apprentice den and he sighed, knowing where they were. He didn't dare look out, trying to not remind himself of the pain and sadness. His stomach rumbled a familiar sound to Beepaw. He lived in Owlclan, a once proud clan now in rags. With barely a mouthful of food each day, it was no surprise why everyone was snappish and tired looking.

His tired paws dragged him outside unwillingly and he tensed, his gaze resting on the small, boney body in the middle of the clearing. Her name was caught in his throat and he swallowed back a sob. It was his fault she was dead, all because of the rabbit he so careless didn't notice was poisoned. Who could blame him though? After not seeing such a large piece of prey, hunger kicked in and he just wanted to help his sister.

He walked over to his sister's limp figure, her honey-coloured fur ruffled slightly from a cold breeze. Shivering under his thin pelt, he pushed past the mourning cats and sat beside Wetpaw and Squirrelpaw. Icepaw let out a low, sad wail, his nose pressed into her fur. The dirty haired tom was hunched over, ribs jutting out like roots of the trees in their territory.

Grey clouds above them covered the blue sky and rain drops began to shower down, slow at first. Beepaw, unable to stand the sight of his sister, lying so peacefully, let out a cry. He buried his face in Squirrelpaw's shoulder and the older apprentice, surprised at first, tensed up. Then she relaxed, cold droplets wetting her pale ginger pelt. Beepaw felt the hunger gnawing at his insides, his body weak from lack of food.

"Is this the end of Owlclan, Beepaw? Each one dying off slowly, withering away into skin and bones, starving to death?" she murmured and Beepaw sighed. She was probably right.

"Starclan has given up on us Squirrelpaw. They have left us to die," he whispered, sad to admit it.

"No," she meowed, shaking her head. "They haven't. They must be testing us," she wailed, trying to have hope for her broken clan. Beepaw sniffled, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I hope you are right."

Squirrelpaw did too. She wanted to see her clanmates happy again but knew it would probably never happen. Starclan, if you can hear me, help us. Please…

* * *

It had been a few moons since Sappaw's death and Beepaw wasn't himself anymore. Rarely eating, the young tom was always exhausted and tired from even the simplest things. Squirrelpaw began to worry about him but Beepaw ignored her.

"Try a few bites," she meowed, trying to coax some food in him. Even Wetpaw and Icepaw didn't complain, offering their share of the prey to the mourning tom.

"I'm not hungry. I have to deal with this on my own. Owlclan is in rags. We will_ never_ survive!" Beepaw hissed and stormed out into the cold territory. The sun shone but Beepaw felt no warmth. Shivering, he cursed, "Stupid Starclan! If you are there then why won't you help us?"

Just then, as if by luck, a small rabbit hopped into his path. At the sight of prey, his stomach rumbled and his mouth watered. Then he remembered what had happened to Sappaw and he let the rabbit be. No more cats were going to die because of him. Their healer already had enough to worry about without more cats dying from poisoned food.

It was his fault that Sappaw was dead. Stop accusing yourself of killing her! It was an accident. You didn't know! A voice whispered and he sighed.

* * *

It had been ten moons since that day and Beepaw, now Beestripe, was scavenging through the Owlclan territory for even a measly shrew. They had lost six cats, one of them their previous leader Fernstar. Icepaw, Wetpaw, and Squirrelpaw had gotten their warrior names also, becoming Icedust, Wetfoot, and Squirrelleap. Icedust lay in the healer's den, slowly dying from an unknown disease. Last time Beestripe had seen him, the poor white tom was boney and weak. Wetfoot and Squirrelleap were almost positive that he was going to die.

Squirrelleap, his mate, had lost her whole litter-three kits- to starvation and was torn ever since. The whole clan, well the few unlucky survivors were clinging on to their lives, struggling to find food and warmth. Beestripe glanced up at the grey clouds. Leaf bare was coming and he was sure that this might be the last leaf bare Owlclan would ever have.

He let out a ragged cough, his stomach roaring from hunger. He could barely have enough strength to walk out of camp, but was determined to find food. Not too far away, he saw a small scrawny rabbit and his eyes lit up. Not thinking if it was safe or not, the skinny tom broke into a run, going as fast as he could. His legs and muscles burned from not being used like this and lungs ached.

He let out a series of coughs, each one hurting his throat. His chest killed but he continued to run. Right before he could catch the rabbit, the rabbit did a sharp turn and Beestripe stumbled, falling onto the ground. He struggled to get to his paws, limping back to camp. Just as he entered camp, he felt his legs buckle and he hit the ground with a thump. Right before everything went black; he saw the upset look of his mate Squirrelleap.

* * *

Beestripe opened his eyes and saw he was lying beside Icedust. The white tom was barely breathing and Paleflower, the healer looked at him worried.

"Beestripe. I don't want to admit this, but this is the end of Owlclan. Icedust is dying and you are very sick. Almost no prey still lives in our territory and we are too tired and sickly most of us to hunt," the healer whispered and Beestripe's eyes widened.

"We have to have hope!" he cried and the healer shook her head sadly.

"I wish I could. You were a brave warrior and deserved to live longer."

Beestripe opened his jaws to answer but began to cough, his body shaking from the violent coughs. Icedust let out a final breath, his body laying still. He was dead.

"Please have good hunting in Starclan, my fellow clanmate. Let the hunger never get you there and light be your guide," the healer murmured to the still tom.

* * *

Beestripe gazed at the healer, his violent coughs worse than before. "I know this is the end of me. I hear Starclan calling me and I just want you to know that you did so much for this clan and I wish you didn't have to watch it fall apart," he rasped and lay his head on his paws.

"Thank you."

The dying tom gave one last breath, giving into the bright light.

When he opened his eyes, he saw the smiling faces in front of him. Fernstar, Icedust, Sappaw, Mintleaf, Juniperflower, Squirrelleap and even his three kits; Featherkit, Mousekit and Sapkit. He took a deep breath, the pain gone from him. No constant sound of rumbling stomach or boney pelt. He was free from the hunger and tragedy.

_If only Owlclan could have been saved…_

**A/N: How did you guys like it? My word was hunger and in the end, Beestripe had been free from the pain and hunger. Guys why not go and check out Dimclan? It is a super nice forum and is lots of fun. Also, I hope you liked this!**

**-Grasswing.**


End file.
